


Best man in the world

by noga189



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noga189/pseuds/noga189
Summary: You're waiting at your hotel room for the best man in the world
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Best man in the world

You're sitting on your hotel bed in your best lingerie set, stocking all the way up to your knees, black and lacy bra and underwear, lacy garter belt. You're waiting, for the best man in the world. Cillian.  
He knocks on the door, "come in" you say in a seductive tone. He opens the door, walks in and closes it behind him, walking slowly towards the bed but just stands there looking at you.  
It's past midnight, his cheekbones shines under the moonlight, he's eying your outfit, from top to bottom and licking his lips. You're breathing heavily already, he looks so good, wearing a fancy suit with a shirt and pants a little bit tight and you imagine how good it would feel to run those fingers all over his body.  
You kneel on the bed, running your hands all over his chest through his shirt, slowly removing his jacket, hes looking you all the time, never breaking contact.  
"what do you want baby? What do you want me to do?" he says to you, you run your finger across the buttons of his shirt slowly, licking your lips and saying "I want you to make me yours and I want you to fuck me, now". As you say that you rip his shirt off, buttons flying everywhere. You pull his face towards you for a heated kiss, his tongue already in your mouth, your hands run through his hair, you can't stop moaning while he kisses you, one hand on the back of your neck and the other runs across your waist with feather like touches to tease you. No one could ever please you the way he does. His mouth leaves your and he runs his tongue across your neck, collarbone, all the way to your chest, he takes off your bra slowly, his mouth ascends to your breasts, teasing one while cupping the other with his hand, playing with your nippls until you're a moaning mess. You beg him to fuck you, he darts an intense gaze and stopping and says "I'll fuck you soon, patience my dear". He lowers himself and run his hands all over your pantyhose, your hips are shaking with anticipation and your back archers, you're breathing heavily and he hasn't touched you where you want him the most yet every thing he does feels so good.  
He takes off your underwear with his teeth, looking you in the eyes the entire time, your mouth hangs open and you can hardly breath, "this man will be the death of me" you think to yourself. He kisses your inner thighs, you're already so wet, if he keeps teasing you like this you'll come a lot sooner that you'd like to. He places your legs on his shoulders, licking you, from your slit to your clit, slowly and teasingly, you're already screaming, every flick of his tongue on your clit sends you closer and closer to your climax, he skids a finger inside you, fucking you slowly while sucking your clit and it only takes you a minute to come. He holds you down against his mouth and let you ride your orgasm with your hands in his hair holding his face on place.  
He kneels on the bed, taking off his pants and underwear, you run your hand across his dick, enjoying the feeling of him so close to you, his dick is just the right size, long so you know it will make you feel good.  
He removes your hand from his dick and settles on top of you, sliding inside you, you both moan. You run your hands across his back, moaning, kissing and licking every part of him you can reach, his mouth neck and jaw. He's taking his time, thrusting at a lazy pace teasing you with no mercy, you're a begging mess, you have to beg him 3 times to go faster, when he finally does you both can't stop screaming, his mouth on your neck, breathing heavily, moaning and cursing with each thrust of his hips and pelvic. You come first screaming his name, scratching his back so hard he starts to blead a bit which makes him moan louder, he keeps thrusting faster and faster until he comes too, screaming and let's out a loud long moan as he comes inside you.  
You're both trying to catch your breath as he rests on top of you, you out your arms around his body, relaxing and slowly letting your breath return to normal.  
He rolls to the side of the bed beside you, pulling his arm around you as you both drift off to sleep, you can't help but smile, happy you're with the love of your life and the best man in the world.


End file.
